Our Future
by KurtbastianSmymel
Summary: Jack and Ianto are alone in the hub after a long day Jack starts to contemplate their future.


**Disclaimer: None of this came from my head. These are characters created by Russell T. Davies from the show Torchwood. Also this is just a fun little story about Jack and Ianto about nothing but them shagging like bunnies. Also if you have problems with Gay people, sex, and gay sex, DO NOT READ THIS!**

* * *

"Jack!" Yelled Ianto

"Hmm?" I replied

"Where were you?"

"What do you mean? I've been sitting here since we got back from hunting that Adipose."

"No I meant in your head. You seemed you were a thousand miles away."

"Oh, it was nothing I was just doing that whole spacing out thing." I said lying. I didn't want him knowing that I was thinking about the future. A future where everyone I loved was dead while I still sat never changing. A future where I would live without his touch, without his love.

"Jack don't lie to me I know when you lie to me, and I hate when you do." he said disrupting my thoughts once again.

"Oh, fine if you must know I was thinking about how great you were last night."

"I did pretty good in the fig- oh, you meant…" said Ianto blushing vigorously when he spotted my lascivious grin.

"Yeah. I did not know you were that flexible."

"Ha Ha funny. I didn't either." he muttered "Hey how'd you do that thing with your back." he said loader with a smug grin

Now it was my turn to blush. I knew that he meant how did I pretty much bend my back in half. I also knew that he had realized that he was the one who caused such a violent reaction in me.

"Ohh you Know years of gymnastics" I said trying to sound as blasé as possible.

"Uh-huh, well, you put it to very good use." He said as he came toward me.

He stopped in front of my chair contemplating what to do next. Slowly I uncrossed my legs and sat up straighter.

"Ianto? What are you doing?"

"Ohh nothing" he said as he moved to straddle me in my chair. He slowly lowered himself so that he was no longer kneeling but actual sitting in my lap. He then wrapped his arms around my waist, to pull me closer as I sat dumbfounded. He never made the first move. I was always the aggressor. I watched as his eyes fluttered closed and lean in. I moved my hands from the arms of my chair to lightly run my fingers through his hair.

As soon as his lips touched mine I melted. No matter how many lifetimes I go through there will never be kisses that rivaled his. He lightly brushed his lips across mine increasing pressure with each pass. But as soon as I started to take control he leaned back slightly and smiled. Frustrated I pulled his hair lightly for him to come back to kissing me. He lightly nipped my lips, causing them to part with a gasp. Seizing this he slipped his tongue through my lips. I stoked his softly even as we our tongues battled.

He lean started away again.

"Ughh, no"

Ianto chuckled. He leaned in and tongued my earlobe eliciting a moan from me. He slowly moved from my earlobe to my neck, lightly kissing his way down the column of my throat as his head moved sideways. He reached the opening of my shirt. Grinning devilishly he licked that slight V moving to the right he nibbled my collar bone. I could feel our arousal pressed against each other.

"Ianto you are such a tease."

"Whatever, do you mean Jack?" He asked innocently

"I mean I know you."

"You do huh."

"I know you are not going to want shag during work on my chair where Gwen, or Even Tosh and Owen can come in."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I know you are way to professional."

"Uh-Huh. And what do you mean '"even" Tosh and Owen'?"

"I mean they're probably shagging right now"

"Ahh. You know I am really wired up right now and doing it at your desk sounds like a very good idea to me right now."

"Liar."

"Liar? Huh?" he said as he cupped his hand around mine and moved slowly to his erection. I swallowed as he slowly rubbed himself against my hand.

"I am very much aroused right now and your chair is just so bloody comfy."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah." Said Ianto as he reached for my shirt. He pushed my suspenders to aside. And then he splayed his hands on my chest and unbuttoned my shirt. He slid off my lap and kissed each spot he unveiled. He pulled my shirt tail out of my pants and finished unbuttoning my shirt. He then ran a finger across my waist band. That sent a shiver down my spine. I reached for him and pulled him back up to kiss me by his shoulders. He came back up willingly. I kissed him thoroughly. Sampling the unique taste that was my Ianto.

"Mm." he moaned.

Smiling, I pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. I intended to go slow. Torture him a bit. But I couldn't wait to feel his naked skin against my skin. I latched on to the open part of his shirt and pulled. I faintly heard the scattering of buttons as they hit the ground.

Ianto leaned back and chuckled. "Someone's impatient"

Ianto faced contorted into the cutest expression of confusion as I pushed him back and stood up.

"What are you doing?"

I smiled. I took his hand in mine and lead him to my bedroom.

"We're going to your room?"

I understood his confusion. He had never been in my room, no one has. Even I'm rarely in there.

"Yeah. I want completely privacy for what I'm about to do to that lush body of your's." I said as I pulled him to my room.

I stopped him short of my bed. I quickly kissed him. Then I kneeled and untied his shoes. He lifted each foot in turn as I pulled off his shoes and socks. I ran my hands up the outer side of his legs and moved to free him. I pulled his pants down. And he raised each leg to step out of his slacks. When they were off I looked up. He was always impressive to me. Actually he'd be impressive to anyone.

With his nice broad shoulders and trim waist. And a stomach that showcased his abs perfectly. But if I wasn't looking at him naked right now I would of never known it. With the clothes he chooses he hides his impressive physique.

I raised myself back up until I was level with his engorged member. He reached down to pull me all the way up. But before he could reach me I took him into my mouth. He stilled with his hands on my shoulder neither pulling me up nor pushing me on. He was just holding on for the ride.

I licked and swirled my tongue while my hand stroke his sac. I moaned at how good he tasted. I could feel his muscles jerking and tightening as he fought himself. His breathing came in as sharp gasp as he held onto my shoulders for dear life.

"Stop, Jack you have to stop."

I glanced up at him. With a smile I leaned back and pulled him to bed.

"Lie on your stomach."

Obediently he laid down. I straddled his waist.

"What are you doing Jack?"

"Just giving you a back rub"

I started kneading his shoulders. Working out all his knots and tension in his shoulder and spine.

"Jack, please stop. I need you too much for us to be taking it this slow."

"No. I want you a lot looser than this when I enter you."

"If I was any looser I'd be a puddle."

I chuckled but kept going. I worked down to the small of his back.

"Ahh." He moaned

"I love when you moan, especially if I'm the one who caused it."

"You would be hearing a lot more if you'd get done to it already."

"Uh-huh"

"That's it" Before I can Blinked he had rolled over and threw me to the side of him.

"Now, who's the impatient one?"

"I want you now Jack."

He pushed me down to lay flat on my back while kneeling next to me. Quickly he unbuttoned my pants and pulled them off. He sat back on his heels and I could see his eyes roam me with raw male appreciation.

"Like what you see." I said smiling devilishly. While he was distracted I grabbed his arm and pulled him down. When he reached the bed I pushed him on to his back. I moved on top of him and kissed him. I worked my way down the column of his throat. When I reached the collarbone I gave it a quick nip. This promptly caused a shudder to go through Ianto. But I continued. I reached his nipple. I ran my tongue around it. And lightly bit it.

"Where did you get this whole biter thing from?" Ianto asked breathlessly."

I shrugged. I had always like biting. I continued my ministrations.

"No no, more." He reached and pulled me back up for more kissing. I came up willingly. We kissed like there was no tomorrow. I felt his erection against my hip. His hands roaming up and down my back. He ran his hand all the way down my back to my ass. He cupped my cheek. Then his hand disappeared altogether.

I moaned at their absence. He pushed me back slightly and stroked my shaft. I realized that he had gotten the lube and he was putting it on me. But even after I was thoroughly cover he kept at his butterfly strokes making me go insane.

I pushed his hands out of the way and move back to kneel between his legs. I slipped my hands under his ass and raised him up slightly. Slowly I slid into him. Inch by grueling inch.

"Jack." He moaned

When he had all of me, I stopped.  
"Does this hurt? Are you okay?"

"No. I'm not going to be unless you don't fucking move."

Smiling I pulled out of him slightly and thrust. His body arched. I continued to thrust. He moved meeting my thrusts. He wrapped his legs around my thighs and his hands gripping my ass.

I removed one of my hands from under and reached for is arousal. And as I thrust I pumped my hands up and down his shaft in time with my thrusts.

I was getting close to climaxing. But I was stubborn I was not coming first. I pumped my hands faster.

"Jack!" Screamed Ianto as he came. Completely drenching me. And with a scream of triumph I came in a glorious rush.

I fell to my side next to him. I rolled to my back. I felt myself slipping out of him. I felt longing immediately. I wanted to stay inside him forever.

"Aww, I got you all dirty. I can fix that in a jiff."

He lowered his body to mine and licked his seed off of me. I felt myself hardening again. I laid back and enjoyed. But before I could get to full mast he was done and pulling a blanket to cover us.

"I didn't want us to get cold." He said

As I laid there completely utterly satisfied from our lovemaking, with Ianto cuddled to my side and his head on my shoulder. I stroked his hair as my mind my mind went back to what I was thinking before Ianto interrupted me. I looked down at my beautiful Ianto.

"I am so glad I decided to distract you."

"Mm-hmm" I responded absent mindedly. I wasn't really listening anymore. My thought had turned down that thought alley it was in once again.

I knew I could never live my life as I once had. Now that I have Ianto in my life it would never be the same. No longer could I live like I had before he came into my life when he leaves. What will I do when inevitably leaves me like everyone else? I don't think I could live if and when he dies. Should I leave him now and save myself from the unbearable pain that was to come. When that thought hit me it really did hit me. I couldn't imagine myself leaving him voluntarily. He had me in a hold that I could never get out of. I can't leave him. Not ever. I would rather die. Maybe I will when he leaves, I don't know yet. I don't know if I can live on when he leaves. I think my world would end.

As my thoughts wrapped around the morbid future I was spinning, I looked down at my beautiful Ianto. As I stared I realized that he was quiet too. And he had that adorable pensive look he gets when he's really deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about, Ianto?"

"Truthfully"

"Yeah."

"About what we just did" he said smiling a very satisfied smile.

"No you weren't. What were you thinking really?" I said as I hit him with a pillow.

"Ok not really." he said laughing

"Then what."

His smile disappeared and a sober expression appeared upon his beautiful face.

"Our future. And what I really am to you. I mean you're immortal and I going to die one day. And will you stay with me until I die. Even when I'm old and grey?"

"What?" I asked in surprise. Surprised that his thoughts had taken the same route mine had.

"I mean think about really closely Jack."

"Ianto, listen to me. We'll be together always. I will never leave you."

"But I'll leave you."

"I will never love anyone as much as I love you. I will never feel the same way about anyone else as long as I exist. "I Love You Ianto Jones…Forever." And as I said it I realized how true those words really were. I repeated it quieter. "I Love You."

"I love you too Jack."

* * *

**A/N: Okay this was my first attempt at fanfiction ever. So critiques would be lovely**


End file.
